Universal serial bus (USB) is finding wide use in mobile devices. The USB provides both data and power to mobile devices. USB is not specifically designed for transmitting audio visual information. DisplayPort is a display interface whose primary use is to connect a video source to a display. Because DisplayPort is a high bandwidth interface, it may carry high resolution video at high framerates. Because many mobile devices also may output video to an external display, it may become necessary to include both a USB and DisplayPort interface to provide a mobile device with power, data connectivity, and high quality display output. As mobile devices shrink in size, including both ports becomes difficult.